


Song-Based Oneshots/ Multifandom

by HappyBerry27



Category: Ludo (Band), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyBerry27/pseuds/HappyBerry27
Summary: I'm going to be writing one-shots based on songs. Feel free to request songs, ships, and characters for future chapters!





	1. The Horror Of Our Love~Ludo

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING ~ BLOOD, GORE, VIOLENCE, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, MINOR CHARACTER DEATH, LOTS OF DEATH, SUICIDE, LOTS OF GORE
> 
> Choromatsu Matsuno x Nyaa Hashimoto
> 
> Song-https://youtu.be/ikGfHjrtSVk

Choromatsu visits the graveyard just a bit after midnight. He walks slowly past the many headstones, smiling at the notes he wrote on each one. All for his beautiful queen, Hashimoto Nyaa. The notes tell her all the reasons he loves her. How her scent makes his skin dance, the cute noises she makes when sleeping, her beautiful voice hitting every note to all of her songs perfectly. He loves everything about her, and he realizes that there's only one way to keep his queen to himself. He has to make them the last two people in this dreadful town.

His first kills were quite easy. See, he never really liked his brothers much. Seeing their blood splatter made him feel giddy inside. He always assumed he couldn't live without his brothers, but he can. He learned that a month ago. Next to go were his parents. He used Jyushimatsu's favorite bat for that. His dad fought back a bit, but after a few blows to the head, he died like the rest. His mother screams were what almost broke him. She called him a monster, but said she would love him regardless. She would always love all her precious, worthless children. He made her death quick, unlike Karamatsu's.

Kara's death was brutal, but not on purpose, of course. See, although his older brother was annoying, he always had good intentions. After killing the youngest brothers, all that was left was Kara and Oso. He wanted Oso to suffer, for making him look like a fool in front of Nyaa-chan. In the middle of peeling his skin off, ever so slowly, Karamatsu came home. He was always nice, and he tried to stop Choromatsu. Not that Oso would survive at that point. After struggling to take the knife from his dear baby brother, Choro stabbed him 26 times in the chest. Yes, he did count, and it's a number he will never forget. After all, it's the only time he truly lost his composure.

Choromatsu hears the beautiful sound of wailing getting closer and closer as he walks through the graveyard. He stops in front of his love, and her ex-lover. Totoko was his most recent kill, and by far his most gruesome. He's surprised they found enough pieces of her to bury. Nyaa doesn't look up, but it's obvious she knows he's there. Her incessant crying slows to small whimpers as Choro stood behind her silently. 

"Why? Why did you do this?"

Choromatsu couldn't help but chuckle. He thought through all the notes, it would be obvious. "For you, Nyaa-chan! To show my love for you!"

She rises to her feet and faced Choromatsu. Even with the dark, wet bags under her eyes, she still looks beautiful. The knife in her shaky hand glistens in the moonlight. "I never wanted this! Any of it! I hate you! And I'll curse you from the pits of hell!"

Choromatsu watches emotionlessly as Nyaa takes the knife, raises it to her neck, and slices it deeply. Strangely enough, as he watches her body fall to the ground, he felt nothing but lust. Lust for her entire being. He doesn't just want her body, he wants her heart. He grabs the knife from her still warm hand and uses it to cut into her chest. He cuts and cuts until he can rip out her gorgeous heart. Then, he stuffs it in his pocket and walks to his truck.

The drive to the beach is long and silent. He doesn't know why, but this is where her heart is telling him to go. At the beach, he sees a figure in the distance. He runs to her, just like in those lame chick flicks. Nyaa motions for him to follow her onto the pier. Choro does as his love asks and walks to the edge of the pier. He feels tears stream down his face as he realizes this is it. This the end of his life, and the beginning of their afterlife together. The ocean feels cool against his heated face. He looks around and sees Nyaa's smile in the distance. He smiles back, and whispers his last "I love you".


	2. Back Pack~Andrew Jackson Jihad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, GORE, VIOLENCE
> 
> Osomatsu and Choromatsu
> 
> Song - https://youtu.be/VesAXrGl7gg

Choromatsu just knew today would be terrible. He fell down the stairs this morning, spilled his cereal, and didn't realize his hoodie was on backwards until Chibita told him. He blames this all on the eldest brother. He hadn't come home for a week, and they were all worried about him. He probably got into trouble with some losers that gave his good-for-nothing brother money to spend on alcohol and gambling. His gambling addiction is just getting worse; he goes daily now. Choro tried his hardest to ignore the changes in his brother, the bags under his eyes, how he would come home beat up while still being sober, how he always smiled so weakly at them and told them how he would win big this time, how he couldn't even naturally smile unless he was gambling. He tried so hard to ignore these things, but the harder he tried, the more he noticed.

As Choromatsu walks through the rainy town, not at all looking for the stupid eldest brother, he finds Oso. He wasn't really surprised, he wasn't, with the way his day had been going. Finding Oso in this state is just another bad thing to add his horrible day. His older brother is much more red than he usually was. Much colder as well, Choro notes upon inspection. His face was hardly recognizable anymore, swollen and all different shades of bruising. Choromatsu does the first thing that came to his mind. He picks up his eldest brother, and carries him to the river. He doesn't want his family to have to see him cloaked in blood like this. He never wanted to see him like this either. Stupid Osomatsu.

Rain starts to let up as Choro nears the river. At this point, Oso's body felt a back pack on Choro's back. He doesn't like this. Not any part of it. The river is just up ahead, and Choromatsu's shock is starting to wear off. He realizes how stupid it was to move the body. He should have just called the police. Well, too late now. He's already here, so he slowly drops Oso's body on edge of the river, as if being gentle was important to a dead body. Choro's head starts spinning with a realization he should have come up with at the beginning. Osomatsu Matsuno is dead. He's really fucking dead. The eldest brother, the leader of the sextuplets, is gone for good. He hated this. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

As Choromatsu begins cleaning his dead brother's body, he sees just how much torture his brother endured. He could see all the bruising on his face at the beginning, but he couldn't tell until now that they actually cut his tongue off. He lifts up his battered hoodie to see the damage. Choromatsu can't help but puke. His brother was cut open and sown back together six, no, seven times. Why even stitch him up if your just going to kill him anyway? Choro knew the answer to that question, although he wished he didn't. It was to keep him alive longer, to make his death as painful and slow as possible.

After washing the blood off his arms, he sees the dark purple on his skin, showing how he was chained up. His pants showed that by the end of it, he was pissing blood. Choro didn't want to check and make sure his manhood was still there. His legs were swollen and broken, so he could never run away. So he could never come home again. The rain stopped, but drops still fell on Osomatsu's discolored, lumpy face. Choromatsu finally lost any bit of composure he had left and stands up. He walks away from the lifeless body to wipe his tears away. Then, he turns back towards his eldest brother.

"Why... Why did you have to go and get yourself killed? Why couldn't you just bum money off of us like always? You're so selfish all the time! You never listen to others and always get in trouble! And do you care at all how it affects the people that care about you, about how it affects me?!? No, you don't! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I ha-"

Choromatsu stops screaming at as a pair of loving arms wrap around him. He turns around, dreaming for Oso to be there and tell him that everything will be fine. Of course, that dream could never come true. He sees Karamatsu behind him, and smiles weakly.

"I found Osomatsu. He's over there, right where I left him... He's dead... Our big brother is dead..."

As Choromatsu says this, Karamatsu hugs him again. At this, Choro breaks down completely. He wails into his last living older brother's arms. He cries, because he doesn't hate Osomatsu. He never has, well, except for that time he tried to get Nyaa-chan to have sex with him, but that doesn't matter now. Nothing does. The eldest sextuplet is dead, and he's not coming back. Karamatsu cries silently in his brothers death grip. He didn't have to see what happened to Oso's body to know he was dead. He could tell from Choromatsu's desperate screams.

As the boys cry, a figure watches them from above. Tougou laughs as he walks away. "That idiot really thought I'd keep my promise with him after he died. Trying to protect those losers is pointless. I'll hunt them all down, one by one, until the Matsunos are no more. That is my only purpose now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! I'm currently at Florida for a friend's volleyball tournament, so I haven't had much time to write. Next chapter should be out Wednesday or Thursday. Feel free to comment requests! I hope you enjoyed this!! <3


End file.
